Tails and Rosemary: Forgotten Mother's Day
by death mega sega
Summary: Tails has forgotten about Mother's Day and must now come up with a gift for his mom in less then a week. Meanwhile, Shadow has got amneisa & wants to know about his nonexsistant mom so they can celebrate too.
1. HangOut Day and Reminders

12.3.2011 Deathy: Okay here's the Tails and Rosemary one shot that I told you about. I just know I'm going to regret this later.

Disclaimer: Thunder… Thunder… Thunder…. Thundercats Ho!

Tails sat at the floor in his room with Sonic and some other friends with a remote controller tightly clenched in his hands. He was determined to win this game. It was already hard enough to win with Manic, Sonic's brother and chief expert of video games and thievery, playing beside him. Not only that, but he was up against Merrick, his cousin from another parallel zone who owned the all time high score on Halo, who wasn't even breaking a sweat. Knuckles just seemed confused as to what he was doing and kept asking 'how do I do this', 'how do I do that'. Sonic was doing well, but he couldn't stay still for too long. However, since Shadow was forced there by Rouge, Sonic was totally into the game trying to outdo Shadow.

Rouge had drug the ebony hedgehog to Tails's place as he kicked and screamed. Though Tails was silently snickering, he had asked himself why Shadow didn't just Chaos Control away from Rouge. Rouge had pounded on Tails' house door for nearly 15 minutes until a very confused Amadeus Prower answered the door.

"What are you here for Rouge?" Amadeus asked with a shakey voice.

"I heard that the boys would be meeting up here to play video games and socialize tonight. Is that true?" Rouge asked politely and amazingly she wasn't speaking with that flirtatious tone of her's.

Tails came up beside his dad and nodded. "Yeah. Why did you want to confirm that?" Tails asked wishing she would just leave and go try to steal the Master Emerald and leave him alone.

"Could Shadow here join you and the others tonight?" Rouge said kindly. He needs to socialize, and frankly, I'm not a good candidate for socializing with."

"Um…" Tails looked at Shadow, who obviously didn't want to be here.

"I don't need to socialize!" Shadow protested. "Now let me go, Rouge!"

"No! You need to get out more and converse with people!" Rouge shot back.

"But!" Shadow began to protest again. His face and voice sounded like a toddler who was throwing a 'I no wanna' fit.

"Shadow," Rouge said firmly as if she were his mom, "It's either stay at Mr. Prower's place and hang out with some actual guys and play video games, or you'll be stuck going with me to the mall with Amy and the other girls talking girl talk that'll totally mess your mind up more than GUN or Eggman possibly could. So like it or not, you're going to socialize somewhere. So which will it be?" Rouge gave him a choice. Shadow went from throwing a fit to pouting. He looked up at Rouge and then at the ground and repeated this action as if he was weighing his options. Tails felt bad for him.

"How much suffering must Shadow endure before people leave him alone?" Tails thought to himself.

"Can I use just to go home?" Shadow asked looking up at Rouge with hopeful eyes. She shook her head no. Shadow pouted. "Fine, I'll stay at the fox's house."

"Good." Rouge said with a nod. "So will it be okay with you Tails?" She asked as a precaution.

"Sure." Tails nodded. "Come on in Shadow. Will Omega be visiting too?" Tails asked wondering where their usually robotic death machine of a companion was.

"No, he's at Hope's. Getting repaired again." Rouge gave Shadow a glare and he just turned his head and observed Rosemary's, Tails' mom, garden.

Rouge left shortly after, leaving a still upset Shadow behind. Tails felt bad for him, but wasn't sure what to say to him. Though he did swear to Shadow that he wouldn't ever tell Sonic about what happened. Sonic got the shock of the life time seeing Shadow being taught how to play Super Mario by Tails. Tails lied and said that GUN ordered Shadow there and that Omega was sent off on a mission with Rouge.

Shadow didn't really care about who was winning or losing. He was more intrigued by the thousands of way he could kill Sonic in the game. He loved walking up to Sonic's character and beating him upside the head with a stick whenever they were playing a fighting game, and when he played Sonic the Hedgehog (1990), he would drown himself and loose. If it was a form of Sonic, Shadow wanted to hurt it. The Chaotix were each enjoying the game. Vector and Charmy were constantly betting on who would do better than the other. Espio was more mature about it, and did better than both of them in every game they played. Though there was a scary moment where Vector made a snide comment to Espio beginning with "Yo mama…" and Espio proceeded to beat Vector to death with the game control, the game cases, the tools Tails had on the desk, basically anything Espio could get his hands on. He even went so far as to try to bash Vector with the T.V. set. Shadow wound up holding the crazed ninja down. Shadow almost looked scared, while everyone else wasn't hiding their fear.

Big was holding Froggy close to his chest chanting, "It's okay Froggy."

Sonic had jumped into Manic's arms like Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. "Dude," Manic said. "Take back what you said before he kills ya." Then he looked at Sonic, who was crying 'save me' and gave him a funny look. "There, there. Even if you're crying like a baby, I'll care for you now. But tomorrow, I'm so telling dad."

Espio somehow managed to throw Shadow off of him and through Tails' bed room wall, which made him fall two stories on to Amadeus, who was sparing with Antoine down below. Shadow just stared for several minutes. Amadeus was freaking out, while Antoine grabbed Shadow and sat him up.

Upstairs, Espio was about to have Vector's head off his neck and on a pike that he would later place outside his house. Tails, however, hit him over the head with a broom.

"Knock. It. Off." Tails said through clenched teeth. "If you don't knock it off right now, I'll make sure the rest of your life is spent in misery and woe! Ka-phish?" Tails said with an angry glare and a wicked grin.

Espio looked up at Tails, and his jaw dropped. He wasn't kidding. Espio gulped and put his hands up above his head in defeat. Vector did the same thing. "Now," Tails said taking a deep breath. "apologize to each other, hug, and make up." Tails ordered. The two were so shocked by Tails' display of anger. "Now." He growled tapping his foot.

"I'm sorry!" Espio and Vector said in unison and hugged each other.

"Good." Tails said calming down. "Now let's go see if Shadow is in one piece or not. Ultimate life form or not, he can still get hurt." Tails walked over to the gigantic hole in his second story room and paused. "You two are fixing this." Tails hissed and looked out. "Hey Antoine!" He called.

"Bonjur Tails!" the French coyote replied. "Shadow has suffered a bad fall, non?"

"Yes, he has." Tails said. "Is he okay?"

"Non." Antoine replied. "His eyes are opened, but he iz not moving or anything. It iz like he iz the blank mind, Qui?"

Tails looked shocked. "That's not good." He turned around. "Someone get Doctor Quack! Now!" Sonic looked up and raced out the door, blowing a gust of wind after him. Amadeus stood at the door way.

"What in the world are you boys doing up here?" He demanded. "Shadow just fell out through your wall."

"Sorry, dad." Tails apologized. "We had a disagreement, and Shadow got hurt. Sonic just went to get Doctor Quack."

Amadeus crossed his arms in disapprovement. "This isn't a ruff house. Please, if you want to brawl do it outside, or in a wrestling ring. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Tails said saluting. "Espio and Vector will repair the damage, or at least pay for it." Tails glared over at them. They nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, Sonic rushed in with Dr. Quack, and he quickly examined Shadow.

"This isn't good." The duck stated. "It appears that Shadow must either be having a seizure or he's in a comma. Either way this isn't good. Unless, he usually sleep with his eyes opened." He joked.

"Not funny, doc." Sonic breathed.

"I agree with ze hedgehog." Antoine stated.

"I think I have something that might help him." Dr. Quack said pulling out a syringe filled with a pink liquid. "This here is a solution filled with many vitamins. This should help Shadow get better quick." He pulled up Shadow's sleeve and wiped it like they always do. As he began to place the needle to Shadow's arm, Shadow bolted up, screaming.

"No!" he screamed jumping up and landing on the other side of the room. He grabbed the arm that Dr. Quack was about to injected with the vitamin solution. "Who are you? And what do you think you're doing?" He yelled. "Where am I? What were you about to put into my arm?" Questions spewed out of Shadow's mouth so fast that no one could stop him fast enough. Sonic race over and place his hand over his mouth.

"Dude, relax for once why don't ya?" Sonic teased. Shadow looked up at him with a shocked expression. He almost didn't seem like Shadow. He slowly removed his hand and stared at him.

"Who are you?" He asked confused. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"It really doesn't take much to give you amnesia, does it?" Sonic joked.

"Amnesia?" Shadow repeated. "What's that?"

"It's…um…" Sonic stammered. "How do I explained this?"

"I don't like you." Shadow stated.

After thirty minutes of trying to explain things to an amnesia induced Shadow. He had already stated he didn't like Sonic and stayed far away from him as possible. Though he did take a liking to Tails and Manic, they explained everything calmly and didn't make stupid jokes all the time. They all later sat down and watched the Thundercats. Manic said to leave Shadow be so that he would actually have fun while he was there. Everyone seem to agree seeing how Shadow was much more interested in things and more welling to socialize with the others. He was really into The Thundercats. Sonic and him actually got along on this point. Though they got into a popcorn fight over which thundercat was the coolest. It ended with everyone throwing popcorn at each other.

Later on, when things were settling down, Manic mentioned something that the others had long forgotten.

"Hey, have any of ya'll thought what you're going to get your moms for Mother's Day. It is next week after all." Manic stated. He loved watching how Sonic always forgot it until the very day.

"Wha-? Mother's Day?" Sonic questioned. "Oh, it is next week isn't it?" Sonic thought for a moment. "I know, I'll play her a song on the guitar. That usually makes her happy. Can you still play the drums, Manic?"

Manic gave him a death glare. "Can I still play? Can I still play?" He nearly yelled. "Of course I can still play the drums! How else would I make my living? Thievery? Though that is possible, I'd rather not have the cops tailing me all day and night."

"That's right! It is coming up soon." Vector exclaimed. "I got a plane ticket back home to see ma. Boy won't she be surprise to see me on the front stoop on Mother's Day." Vector laughed.

"True, you never visit." Knuckles said. "I'm going to watch Mace for the whole day and let mom go off on a date with her husband. What about you Espio?"

"I shall go visit her too." Espio stated. "I'll probably get there before her, so I'll make her favorite meal. I just hope she doesn't start nagging me again." He mumbled softly.

"What has she been nagging you about now?" Vector chuckled.

"She says I need to get a woman by my side with a decent head on her shoulders. And then she goes on to say something about grandchildren before she's dead." Espio said with a hint of annoyance.

"Haha!" Charmy laughed. "Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate."

"What about you Charmy?" Espio asked looking up at the hyper active bee.

"Um…" Charmy looked a bit sad. "I guess I could go visit her… grave and bring her flowers. She always loved flowers. Had the whole house covered in them." Charmy said forcing a smile.

"Oh." Espio said realizing what he had just did. "I'm sorry Charmy. I forgot that she died."

"Yeah, I did do." Charmy said with a sigh.

"Me and Froggy with go visit my mom too." Big said slowly. "We'll go fishing."

"Yeah, I'll build my mom a vase. She likes those." Merrick said with a smile. "What are you getting your mom, Tails?"

"Crud!" Tails thought. He had completely forgotten about it. "I don't know." He said plainly. "I forgot about it, but I'll come up with something just in time."

"Excuse me." Shadow spoke up shyly. "What's Mother's Day?"

Everyone looked at Shadow. Remembering that Shadow had amnesia and didn't have a real clue as to what anything is or was.

"Well you see, Shadow," Tails began to explain. "Mother's Day is a day when everyone celebrates and honors their mothers. It's the day when we show them how much we care for them."

"Really?" Shadow sounded amaze by this small holiday. "So I would get my mother a gift like you guys get your mothers a gift?"

"Yep!" Tails said happy that he understood the concept.

"Who's my mother?" Shadow asked out of the blue. Everyone stared at him in shocked. This was bad. Shadow was the Ultimate Life Form, created in a lab; therefore, he had no mother. "Can I go meet her now?" he asked eagerly. "I have to meet mother before I can get her a good gift that she'll like." He seemed a bit too happy about Mother's Day.

14.3.2011 Deathy: Okay, you guys, here's the first chapter of the oneshot. Tails just realized that he forgot Mother's Day, and now has to think of something to get his mom. Which will lead to something silly. Meanwhile, Shadow has amnesia and is asking about who is mom is and if he can meet her. This my friends won't end well. But I'm sticking mainly with Tails. I also hope you like the reference to Thundercats, I'll use that quite often. Since it's something to entertain Shadow with. Please READ AND REVIEW! I'll start the second Chap soon.


	2. Nightly Travels

Tails and Rosemary OneSHOT

Chapter2: Nightly Travels

14.2.2011 Deathy: Okay, here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like this. I am watching Thunderscats while writing this, so sorry for weird references. I can't control myself sometimes. Thank you andromeda0909 for reviewing! Such a nice person. I'll try to keep funny lessons in the chapters just for you.

DISCLAIMER: _One, Two buckle you shoe. Three, Four, better lock the door, Five, Six pickup sticks, Seven, Eight, better stay up late, Nine, Ten, Do it all again._

Tails jotted down several things that his mom might like or need, but none of them seemed to be any good. Tails was a great pilot. He could take his mom for a plane ride where ever she wanted, but she wasn't too keen on flying. Rosemary preferred to keep her feet on the ground. In fact Tails couldn't think of a thing. He could try to fix the toaster. It's hasn't worked right in two months. Of course, that was after Tails had taken it apart to see how it worked and tried to put it back together. Obviously, he didn't put it back together correctly. Rosemary nearly had a heart attack when the toaster started sparking and leaping off the table as if it was doing a happy dance. No, fixing the toaster would be a bad idea, for his mom, and himself.

Tails then rolled over and was about to get out of bed for a well deserved walk to clear his head when he noticed that Shadow was asleep in his floor right beside his bedside. Tails sigh and shook his head. He was holding the Nintendo (Super Nintendo) remote control as if it was a teddy bear. Manic was asleep beside him, and Sonic was on his other side. Sonic cradled the SEGA (Genesis) remote control in his hands. Tails thought for a moment as to why they were holding remotes. He then remembered that Shadow said he thought Super Mario was a better game than Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic took offense to this and proceeded to try to destroy the Super Nintendo controller that Shadow held. And Shadow retaliated by beating Sonic with it. The two then proceeded to try to bludgeon each other with the remotes. Sonic with Sega and Shadow with Nintendo. Tails thought it was kind of funny, but Manic wasn't going to allow it.

Shadow, while detesting Sonic, really admired his brother, Manic. He even took up the habit of calling Manic, 'Brother Manic', after Manic gave him a noogie saying, "You're fun to hang out with. Why don't I adopt you as my brother?" He then insulted Sonic himself. Manic made that joke often with Shadow even before he had amnesia, and this time, Shadow joined along in the joke.

"Though," Tails thought to himself, "It'll be really funny if Manic actually lied to Shadow and told him he was his actual brother and that Bernie was his mom. This way Shadow would get to enjoy the holiday, and even being semi-normal until he gets over the amnesia." Tails laughed to himself at the thought of Sonic having to treat Shadow as his brother and not a rival. "He'll make Shadow so mad that he'll probably remember who he is in no time." He thought to himself. He flew out of bed and over the sleeping bodies on his floor to the door. He slowly opened the door and flew out and closed it silently. He went to the bathroom still pondering about what to get his mom for Mother's Day.

As he washed his hands and left the bathroom, he bumped into his dad, who glanced at him knowingly. "What's got you up this late at night, son?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, nature's calling, I guess." Tails answered in a near whisper. Some of the guys were such light sleepers that they would wake up the sound of a light breeze.

"You forgot about it, didn't you?" Amadeus mused.

"Forgot what?" Tails asked sounding curious.

"Mother's Day." Amadeus stated. "You forgot about it, didn't you?"

Tails nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I heard." He said pointing to the air vents. "Daddy's good at knowing everything that discussed in this house."

Tails put two and two together. "You're a sneaking, devious, old man, dad." Tails stated sharply.

"That may be true." Amadeus said. "But I'm still your father, young man, so be respectful."

Tails smiled devilishly. "Sure, I respect you dad. It's just that you need to start teaching me that. It could come in handy." Tails was contemplating ways to get back at Espio and Vector for busting a whole through his bed room wall. "Aw. Sweet revenge." Tails thought. He could almost taste it.

"I don't think I like that evil look in your eyes." Amadeus said softly. "But sure, I'll teach you some of my sneaky spying tricks after Mother's Day."

"Okay!" Tails said happily. "Oh, do you know what mom likes?"

"Of course. Rosemary likes sweet things. She has a major sweet tooth, just like you." Amadeus noted. "Her favorite treat is homemade strawberry cheesecake. My mother used to make it all the time. In fact, that's how I met her. She came over wanting cheesecake." He sounded a bit annoyed.

Tails chuckled. "So Grandma Prower hooked you up with mom." Amadeus gave his son a glare. "Did grandma give you the recipe?" Tails asked. "That would be perfect." Tails thought. "I'll make mom her favorite treat – a homemade strawberry cheesecake. Of course, some of it will be for me too."

"I think she put it in an old recipe book, but we don't have it here." His dad stated simply. "I believe Merlin has it somewhere in all those books of his."

"Okay, I'll go visit him tomorrow." Tails stated.

"Very well." Amadeus said walking back to his own room. "Now go get some sleep, young man." His advice sounded like an order.

Tails nodded and went to back to sleep. "Night dad." He said softly.

Amadeus entered his room to find his wife sitting up in bed reading. There was also a big ol' bowl on the night stand. It contained ice cream a half hour ago.

"Why is he up and wondering the house this time?" She asked not looking up from her book.

"He forgot something very important and wasn't sure what to do." Amadeus stated.

"If it's Mother's Day, I'm not surprised. Tails isn't used to celebrating it, so he'll forget it more often. He gets his forgetfulness from you. Remember? You always forgot Mother's Day. Even when it fell on our anniversary!" Rosemary laughed.

"Hardy har-har." Amadeus mocked a laugh. "It's not my fault. You knew I was forgetful when you married me. Dates are not my thing. You should have let me get every important date tattooed to my arm so I would see them every day!" Amadeus stated. "And also the note that Ian St. John is almost always too drunk to find anything but alcohol and that Jules drives like a mad man. Scariest day of my life! Ian giving that crazy fool directions and we're swerving all over the road. Plus the fact that Jules was speeding! I nearly died upon getting to the church!"

Rosemary bursted out laughing. "Oh, I remember that! Jules drove through the church doors all the way down the aisle! King Max screamed liked a girl thinking that he was going to run him over. Armand picked up Antoine up over his shoulders screaming something in French. I think the funniest thing was when I heard Ian screaming, 'We're not t'ere yet you bloke! You got to take a anot'er right t'en a left before we get to t'e church! 'Urry up Jules! We got to get Amadeus 'ere to sell his man 'ood away'." The two foxes laughed at remembering the hectic day of their wedding.

21.3.2011 Deathy: Okay, here's chapter 2. Tails contemplates on what to get his mom for Mother's Day. And we get to hear my version of how well Rosemary and Amadeus wedding day went. If you don't know, Ian St. John is Geoffrey St. John's dad. (Read Archie Comics). Ian is British, so I dropped most of the Hs from his speech. Jules is Sonic's and Manic's dad. It seems that they got their love for speed from him. I've seen many a joke of Manic's crazy hectic driving. I for one enjoyed writing this. Please Read & Review.

P.S. does anyone remember the actual version of '_One two buckle my shoe'_?


	3. Evil Deals

_**Tails and Rosemary: Forgotten Mother's Day**_

_**Chapter 3: Evil Deals**_

21.3.2011 Deathy: Okay. I just finished Chapter 2, so now I'm on to chapter 3. However, I really should type chapter 4 of Tails Doll and Mints since I have it written already. Guess I'm just lazy. I'll start typing it laters.

_**Disclaimer: **_MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!

Shadow woke up earlier than the others. He looked around at all the other sleeping bodies. He then looked at his hands and saw a Nintendo remote control in his hands. He tilted his head and then thought a little. After a while, he remembers everything. He felt like gagging. To think about how he acted. He then gave devilish grin.

"I wonder how long," Shadow thought evilly. "I can keep up this no memory act." He contemplated it for a while. "It'll be something to do." He concluded deciding to go along with the plan. After all, Rouge had challenged his stealth skills a week earlier. "It'll be the perfect way to prove her wrong." He thought.

Just then Tails rustled a bit in his bed. He turned over and saw Shadow wide awake.

"Morning Shadow." Tails said quietly. It was obvious that Tails had been up for a while. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Shadow answered. "How about you? I always thought you be a late heavy sleeper kind of person."

Tails smirked. "It's nice to know your memory is back." Tails said. Shadow made a face and Tails laughed. "If you want to annoy people and act like how you were last night, feel free. I won't tell." Tails stepped out of bed carefully. "In fact, I'll even help you." He offered. Shadow looked up at the two tailed fox who soon was sitting on the floor next to him. He had gotten taller, Shadow had noted.

"At what price?" Shadow asked expecting a catch.

Tails put his hand to his chin to think. "I haven't thought about a catch. I was just thinking of getting Sonic back for something." Tails said with an evil grin.

"Are you sure you're Sonic's little brother?" Shadow asked in a low whisper.

"Yep. But remember, I'm adopted." Tails said. "And Sonic did something to me that I defiantly need to get back at him for. Helping you keep up your act could help me do that."

"You're quite corrupted. Where do you get that from?" Shadow asked.

Tails shrugged his shoulder. "Do we have a deal or what?" Tails asked childishly.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I'm going to regret this later, I just know it!" After a sigh, he lifted his hand up for a shake. "Sure." He agreed. "Don't get me killed."

"I make no guarantees." Tails said grabbing his hand. "First things first, Sonic is possessive. I mean really possessive. Try to take Manic away, he'll secretly cry later. Second, Manic constantly makes jokes about adopting you. Take him seriously, and pretend that they're your family. This'll drive Sonic nuts. Third, don't play with Amy. That should keep you from getting killed." Tails stated seriously.

"I thought you wanted me to mess with Sonic?" Shadow asked. "If I mess with it Amy, it'll tick him off. Plus, Amy will know I'm faking it imdenently. She'll just smile and play along. Therefore, she won't kill me later." Shadow stated. He always treated Amy like a sister. Tails made a note of this. He also noted that Amy was one of the few people who was nice to Shadow. She invited Shadow on a picnic one time. She even brought Hope, Omega, and Rouge along for the picnic. Everyone else was invited too, but when Sonic saw Shadow there. He just raced around the park. He even went to Tennessee and screamed at the top of his lungs. There was a huge rock slide, and he thought we wouldn't notice? Tails knew of Sonic's jealously issue. Shadow apparently knew this too, and was going to use it against him.

Tails nodded. "Fine. You can do as you please. I'll just give you advice here and there. And this way you can participate in Mother's Day too!" Tails said happily.

Shadow gave him a glare. He then noted it at as plus. "Very well." Shadow said with a fake distain. "How do you celebrate Mother's Day?" He asked.

Tails looked up and smile. "Ask us when you're messing with Sonic and the others. It'll be funer."

Shadow looked at Tails and grinned. "I don't completely dislike you. Amazing."

Tails smiled. "We make a good duo." The two tails fox chuckled.

"Yeah. A duo of evil." Shadow mused.

"I'm glad you agree." Tails replied. Tails scanned the room. "Now where'd I put that marker?" He said happily.

"Why?" Shadow asked staring at the fox as he got up and pulled a box of markers out of his desk.

"Simple." Tails answered. "I'm getting Vector and Espio back for great big Shadow shape hole in my wall." Tails smiled. He walked over to Vector first who was snoring happily.

Shadow then recalled how he was thrown through the wall. "Give me one of those markers." Shadow ordered.

Tails held one over his shoulder. "You start on Espio. If he wakes up, play dumb and say you wanted to play arts and crafts." Tails said busily drawing on Vector's face and the rest of the crocodile's body.

Shadow grabbed the marker and silently crept over to where Espio was happily asleep. He began to doodle several things on to the chameleon's fur. When he got bored of using the same color, he and Tails tossed colors to each other. Shadow wrote, "Stupidest Ninja" on Espio. He made it look like an actual tattoo. They soon trade places and Shadow wrote, "Big Dooffus" on Vector's skin. He even made it look like a professional tattoo. Shadow was enjoying himself. He felt like laughing, but didn't want to risk getting hurt.

Shadow popped the top back on to the marker and turned to Tails. "I'm done here. What about you?" he whispered.

"All done." Tails stated giving a thumbs up to Shadow. He came over to see Shadow's handiwork. "You're good at this." Tails stated. "Did you have a little fun?" he asked. His blue eyes hopeful.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, this was fun."

"I'm glad." Tails stated. "I'd thought it would be impossible for you to find anything fun."

"I guess I proved you wrong, huh?" Shadow said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, you did." Tails turned to the clock. "Hey, we got an hour before all the alarm clocks start ringing. Want to draw on Sonic?" Tails said handing Shadow another marker. Shadow smiled evilly and grabbed the marker from Tails.

"Definitely." Shadow said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

30.3.2011 Deathy: Okay, I finished it here. I made Tails so evil in this one. But it works out, I promise. And Shadow doesn't have amnesia anymore! Yay! But he's teaming up with Tails to annoy Sonic? Well, isn't this wonderful. The next chap will be of Tails's adventure to his uncle Merlin's house! Merrick will occupancy him there. I hope you guys enjoy my insanity. Oh and before I forget, Merrick is a fan character owned by my friend RoninHunt0987 on ! I took out the "OneShot" in the title because it's more than one chapter. Thank you Epsilon Team Captain Hande for adding this to your story alert, and reviewing this story, and adding it to your fav story list! Thank you andromeda0909 for reviewing this story, and adding it to your story alert list! Thank you Koollolly for adding this to your story alert! Thank you everyone!


	4. Rockin' Hedgie Family

_**Tails & Rosemary: Forgotten Mother's Day**_

_**Chapter 4: Rockin' Hedgehog Family**_

_**14.4.2011: Deathy: **_I hope you guys are loving this story so far! I'm trying to keep this entertaining for you all. Thank you Epsilon Team Captain Hande and andromeda0909 for always reviewing! It inspires me to keep going forward with this! Thank you so much! Thank you ShadowTailsfan86 for adding this to your fav story list!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_ "Kyuketsuki?" The girl whispered before realizing the truth. She jumps to her feet. "KYUKETSUKI!"

Tails grabbed a map and looked over it intently. Merrick, his three tailed cousin, came around the corner carrying a basket.

"I got some food little buddy!" He called making Tails jump. He turned around to see the 22 year old fox giggling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay." Tails stated. "The plane is all set. Let's hurry on to Uncle Merlin's. There's something I need to ask him for."

Merrick looked at him and raised an eye brow. "You forgot Mother's Day didn't you?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Shut it." Tails said looking at his map. "I've got our path memorized. Let's go!" The orange fox hopped into the X-tornado. Merrick followed suit. Tails turned on the plane and flew out of the old hanger. As a gust of air flew throughout the room at take off, a tool box fell off the shelf. It popped opened and spilled tools everything. Tails mumbled something under his breath as they flew away.

Meanwhile, Shadow was following Manic around asking him all sorts of questions. He may have had amnesia last night, but this morning he woke up with all of his memories. However, he decided to play along with the amnesia act and annoy Sonic since Tails said he wouldn't tell on him. Why annoying Sonic was not the real reason he wanted to pretend to have amnesia, it certainly was a bonus.

"What does this thing do, Brother Manic?" Shadow asked pointing to an electric guitar that was in a case in the basement. Manic and Sonic had talked their parents into adopting him until he got his memories back. Shadow overheard Sonic convincing argument.

"Come on mom! Dad! Shadow has never gotten to chance to celebrate Mother's Day! Now that's he has amnesia, it's the perfect time to let him celebrate it! And all the other holidays that he may or may not have celebrated!" Sonic argued to his unsure parents. "Come on! Shadow's not a bad guy. He just doesn't feel comfortable having fun yet."

"True." Manic agreed. "After the big old Ark issue, I don't think I would want to enjoy life anytime soon. I'm with Sonic on this one. Let's adopt Shadow!"

Their parents agreed to it after a little longer. They're nice people, Shadow thought. He also noted to be a little bit nicer to Sonic sometime soon.

"Oh, that's a guitar." Manic stated looking at. "It's pretty old. It probably needs to be retuned."

Shadow looked at him and tilted his head. "Retuned?" Shadow asked. That was a word he didn't know.

"When you retune something is when you make a stringed instrument play the correct notes that it should play. After a while some instrument's strings don't play the right tunes." Sonic stated coming down stairs with a box of dishes for News Years. "Which instrument are you looking at Shadow?"

"The guitar." The black hedgehog pointed to the shiny red guitar.

"Oh that one!" Sonic said in surprise. "That's a good one! Would you like to play it?" He said grabbing a key off a dusty shelf. "It's a shame that it's not being played." He came over and unlocked the case. He strummed each string and adjusted them to the correct pitch. "There we go. Now it's tuned." He hand the guitar to Shadow, who stared at it unsure. "Take it." Sonic ordered.

Shadow grabbed it. "Thank you." He said. "But how do I play it?"

Manic and Sonic exchanged a look. They each gave a wide ear to ear smile. Shadow did not like that.

"The best way to learn is with a major jam." Manic stated. "Sonic get sis and I'll get the room ready."

"Got it." Sonic said saluting and running off somewhere at supersonic speed.

"Shadow come with me." Manic said walking up stairs. "Bring the guitar with you."

Shadow followed. Manic went up to the fire placed and moved a picture on the wall. Under it was a small green button. Manic pressed it and a secret passage way opened up. Manic began walking down the steps as Shadow stood still in the living room.

"Come on Shadow!" Manic called. Shadow hurried down the steps in the secret passage.

At the end of the steps was what appeared to be a recording studio. Shadow was very impressed and shocked.

"Why do you have a recording studio down here?" He asked looking around.

"It's sound proof so it doesn't disturb anyone." Manic said. "And Robutink had outlawed all music and everything fun when he took over. Here we could break his laws without him finding us!" Manic gave a laugh. "Now it's time for the instruments!"

Shadow looked around the room. "But there are no instruments here." He pointed out. Manic smiled and gave Shadow a noggie.

"There's still so much for everyone to learn." Manic said. He grabbed the drum shaped medallion that was around his neck. It began to glow and then in a bright flash there was a set of drums in front of them. "See." Manic purred. "There's magic everywhere. If you look for it."

"Wow." escaped Shadow's mouth. Manic laughed.

Just then a gust of wind flew passed them. Instead of the usual blue blur that Shadow was used to seeing, it was a hot pink hedgehog. She was wearing knee high burgundy boots. Her belt looked like a golden crown. She actually had hair too. "Hello!" she said with a wave. "You must be Shadow, right?"

Shadow nodded.

"I'm Sonia! I'm Manic's and Sonic's sister. Since you are now our brother too, that makes you my brother as well. That means you can call me sister if you want. Okay?" She extended a hand out to him. Shadow took it and shook. "It's nice to meet you, brother Shadow!" She said happily.

"It's nice to meet you too." Shadow said. Amy then came down stairs with Rouge following her.

"Hi Manic!" Amy called. "Long time no see!" She shook hands with him.

"Hello Manic." Rouge said looking about the room in amazement. For once, she was dressed appropriately. She was wearing a purple turtle neck shirt and a pair of jeans. "This place is covered in dust." Rouge stated. She looked up at Shadow. "How are you feeling Shadow?" She asked nicely.

Shadow looked at her. "Why are your eyes red?" He asked without thinking first.

Manic tilted his head. "Really?" he questioned. In a quick swoop, Manic had his hands cupped around Rouge's face staring her dead in the eye. Shadow clenched his teeth. "Red from tears." He muttered.

"Brother Manic," Shadow said through clenched teeth. He failed miserably at hiding the fact that his memories were intact. "Don't you think you let the lady go? It is very rude to have your hands on a lady."

Manic looked up at him and back at Rouge. "Oh, you're right!" He said releasing Rouge. "So sorry Rouge." Manic said. "Would you like to rock out with us? We're teaching Shadow how to play the guitar." Rouge looked at her phone.

"I guess. I don't have to be anywhere any time soon." She stated. "Is that cool with you Amy?"

Amy looked up at Rouge. "Sure!" She exclaimed. "Let's rock!" She looked at Sonia and nodded.

"Be back in a moment." Sonia said. She grabbed a thin chain around her neck and pulled it up to reveal a chaos emerald on it. "Chaos Control." She whispered staring at it intently. It glowed and the next sec she was gone. She showed up a second later with a lot of instruments and some microphones. She handed Amy a red and pink guitar and then handed Rouge then stand up mic. Rouge grabbed it and nodded.

"Sweet!" Manic exclaimed. "We got the bat on vocals. I hope you've been practicing!" he teased.

Sonic later came down with a blue guitar. "I can't believe how long it took me to find this!" He exclaimed walking down the stairs.

"Well hurry it up!" Manic yelled. "We have actual chicks to sing with us instead of you using a high pitch voice! Which sounds terrible by the way."

Sonic glared at him. "Fine. Where's my spot?"

Manic grabbed Shadow and placed him on stage left and then pointed to stage right. "You're here. And Sonic, you're here on Stage right." He looked up at Rouge. "Rouge, you're center. Sonia to her left. Amy to her right. And I'm in the back. Are we clear?" Manic said. He sat at his drum sticks together. "Okay what are we singing?"

"Gimme Gimme." Sonia suggested as she played the song on her keyboard. Sonic rolled his eyes and stared strumming the cords. Shadow, unsure of what to do, mimicked Sonic.

Manic drummed. "You're turn to sing ladies." He said. Amy picked up the singing and Rouge joined her. When they finished that song, Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs up.

"Okay. My pick!" Sonic said raising his hand. He whispered the song into Manic's ear. Manic smiled and started drumming.

"Dear Diary." Manic said the ole so familiar verse.

"I'm an Emo Kid." Sonic began to sing as he strummed the cords. Shadow rolled his eyes and played along. Rouge placed her mic in front of Shadow as he started to out sing the Blue Blur, who was singing into Amy's mic, which was covered in flowers. When the two finished, Shadow started laughing to death. Sonic fell to the floor laughing.

"Why'd you pick that song?" Shadow questioned.

"I thought it would trigger a lost memory." Sonic said. "and I really like that one. Don't you?"

"Sure." Shadow said. "I got to see you see into a mic covered with flowers!" Sonic glared at him and then started laughing again. When the boys were done laughing to death, they went on to rocking out tunes by the Beatles, Linkin Park, Evenascence, ToyBox, The Lonely Island, and many more.

29.4.2011 Deathy: Finally finished with this chapter. I've been very busy with school and working on my manga. I've finished Chapter 1 of it and I'm almost to page 50! I'm so amazed with myself. I've also started doing a comic version of "Charmy's Birthday" but I have to improve my drawing Vector skills. -_-. I'll post it on Deviantart when I finish it. Forgive my Vector please! I also did an animated video of Espio. It's on youtube if anyone is interested in it. Please Read and Review!


	5. The Book Hunt

29.4.2011 Deathy: Okay on to chapter 5! The big ole, Let's find the hided recipe chapter. Joy. We're have way to the end! Yay! Thank you andromeda0909 for reviewing! You're awesome!

Tails and Rosemary: Forgotten Mother's Day

Chapter 5: Where's the Recipe?

Disclaimer: Ryoga looking around green hill zone. "Where am I?" He says. A pink hedgehog hugs him from behind.

"Oh Sonic! I've finally found you!" She cries. Ryoga looks confused. She realizes he's not Sonic. Ryoga runs away screaming, "Why is that animal talking?" Amy stomps her feet and pouts.

"I really need to get some contacts." She mumbles to herself. "No wonder Sonic won't ask me out."

Tails lands the X tornado in his Uncle Merlin's lawn. He and Merrick hop out and walk up to the door. Tails knocked eagerly. He wanted to hurry up and find that stupid recipe. Uncle Merlin answered the door and smiled at his two furry visitors. "Hello boys." He says. "Come on in." He moves out of the way of the doorway. Tails steps through and Merrick follows. After the hellos are said, Tails speaks up.

"Uncle Merlin, dad said that you had Grandma Prower's recipe for strawberry shortcake. May I see it? I want to make a cake for mom for mother's day." Tails ask politely.

"Sure thing." Merlin replies. "It's probably in the study." He motions for him to follow. As Merlin opens the door, he apologizes. "Forgive the mess." He says sheepishly.

Dusts hangs like ornaments. Books are placed everywhere from window seals, desk, stairs, shelves, and even under a wobbly table leg. Tails crosses his arms as he stares at the mess.

"I'm going to get a lot of paper cuts." He mumbles. "And possible a few hundred sneezing fits too."

Merlin gives a small embarrassed smile. "I'll help you." He promised.

"Me too little buddy!" Merrick says patting him on the shoulder. "It'll be a piece of cake!"

Several hours later, they hand not found the recipe book. Merrick hand already gotten several paper cuts and had his hands covered with bandages. Tails had declared him the official paper cut magnet after the 18th paper cut. Tails was in a corner coughing from all the stinkin' dust. Merlin was on the other side of the study suffering from server sneezing fits. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Tails could you get that for me?" Merlin managed to say through several sneezes.

"Sure." Tails coughed. He got up and walked to the front door. Outside stood Ryoga Hibiki-san.

"Oh, hello Tailsu-san. How are you?" Ryoga said.

"I'm good." Tails answers. "Hey, you're lost right. Why don't you help me with something?" Tails suggests as he grabs Ryoga and pulls him inside.

After another hour Ryoga finds the recipe book under a book shelf. Tails starts happy dancing with Ryoga who is very confused. Afterwards, Tails gives Ryoga a map telling him where to go. Ryoga leaves going in the wrong direction. Tails shrugs his shoulders and goes back inside.

"We did it!" He cheers. "Now all I have to do is bake the cake!"

30.4.2011 Deathy: I just one you to know. It's 12:02 where I am right now. And I just finished this. I'm currently watching a movie in German. Dunno know why. Just am. I think it's Snow White. But I'm almost to the finish with this. Now I get to write how Tails blows up the kitchen. Ryoga Hibiki © Rumico Takahashi is only in here because I was talking to my sister about him while I was writing this. I'm actually going to make a comic strip of the disclaimer. Please Read and Review! Thank you Epsilon Team Captain Hande for reviewing!


	6. Cooking Chaos

**Tails and Rosemary: Forgotten Mother's Day**

**Chapter 6: Cooking Disaster**

30.4.2011 Deathy: Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! And Thank you Epsilon Team Captain Hande for reviewing the last chapter. No, I'm not rushed, but I think I maybe rushing myself. I do that often. Now on to exploding kitchens!

Disclaimer: "I'm hungry." I roll out of bed and go to my kitchen. I open my fridge and then slam it shut faster than Sonic could run. "Sonic! You're not allowed to cook! EVER!" I stomp out the kitchen far away from the food monster trapped in the fridge.

Merlin took Tails to the kitchen. It looked like a nuclear bomb had went off in there!

"When was the last time that you cleaned this kitchen?" The two tailed fox cringed at the sight of the kitchen. "I so don't want to try and clean this disaster area."

"Neither do I." Uncle Merlin moaned.

"Why don't we try going somewhere else." Merrick suggested. "Like some place that doesn't remind me of Robotroplis."

"Bye Uncle Merlin." Tails said waving goodbye to his beloved uncle. The two tailed fox hopped in his plane and started the engine. "Are you coming Merrick?" Tails said looking at Merrick who was standing outside plane.

"Nah." Merrick said shaking his head. "I have to go back to my zone anyway."

"Okay." Tails said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Merrick waved and chaos controlled back to his own zone. Tails flew away and headed to his nest destination.

Tails thought as he flew of places he could go and bake his mom a cake. He couldn't do it at home because she would see it before he planned her to know. He could go to Amy's, but she's way too controlling. He wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I've got it!" Tails said snapping his fingers and making a sharp turn. "I can go to Vanilla's and Cream's. And they can teach me how not to burn the cake."

In an hour, Tails was flying over Vanilla's lawn. A cream color bunny rabbit spotted the plane from the flower fields and with her bowtie wearing chao; she started running to her house where Tails was about to land.

"Hi Tails!" She exclaimed rushing up to her porch waving at him.

"Hi Cream!" Tails said as he took off his seat belt. He opened the cockpit and hopped out. "How have you all been?" He asked.

"We've been good. What brings you here, Tails?" The curious girl asked.

"I need some help." Tails admitted with an embarrassed expression. "Some baking help to precise."

"Baking?" Cream questioned. "What do you need to bake?"

"A strawberry shortcake for my mom's mother's day present." Tails said hopping out of the plane. "I got the recipe from my uncle. But I'm still not very good at cooking."

"Okay!" Cream said happily. "Come on inside and Mama and I will help you."

Tails nodded and followed the happy rabbit inside.

"Hello Tails." Ms. Vanilla greeted from her armchair. "What brings you here today?" She asks as she sews some clothes.

"I need help with baking a cake for my mom." The two tailed fox replied holding up the recipe book.

"Oh, for Mother's day, right?" she stated getting up out of her chair.

"Yeah." Tails said putting his hand behind his head.

"Well, let's get started." Vanilla stated going into a kitchen. "Do you know what kind of cake that you want to make for her?"

"Yes ma'am." Tails said. "It's a strawberry cheesecake. My mom loves my grandma's recipe for it." He said holding it up. "But I'm not good and baking. Could you and Cream, and Cheese help me?"

"Sure!" Vanilla stated looking at the recipe. "I believe we have everything needed." She stated skimming over the recipe for ingredients.

Tails and Cream and Cheese gathered together all the ingredients, while Vanilla gathered all the pots and pans needed to bake the cake. After several mishaps, Vanilla finally helped Tails bake the cake. Of course, after he had already blew up the kitchen, because he thought the recipe said Celsius not F°

Tails set to work on repairs as soon as possible. Vanilla vowed to not let Tails cook in her kitchen until he learned to actually cook. After several mishaps of Tails setting things to the wrong temperature, Vanilla stood right beside the fox making sure that he would cause no more damage to her house. Cream and Cheese sat quietly at the table playing checkers with a first aid kit and a fire extinguisher with in arms' reach. After a couple of explosions, the cake was made and amazingly it wasn't burnt or disfigured.

"Wow!" Cream said happily. "You did it Tails!"

"Thanks Cream." Tails said tiredly. "Now I have to repair what I broke." He said grabbing his tool set.

"Tails." Vanilla stated. "You've already done that." She patted the tired two tailed fox on the shoulder. "Why don't you go to sleep in the spare room and leave in the morning?"

Tails looked up at her with droopy eyes and nodded. "Okay." He stumbled off and pasted out in the corner of the kitchen.

"That's not the spare room." Cream said shaking her head. "Cheese, let's get Tails into an actual bed." She and Cheese picked Tails up and placed him in the bed in the spare room. Cream tucked him into bed and left. "He won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay." Vanilla replied. "Let's go to bed too."

Everyone head to bed.

5.7.2011 Deathy: Okay! I'm almost to the end! And I turned 17 yesterday! I'm so happy! I'm one year older! Now I can get a license. My sister, CassyG, made me the best birthday present ever! It's on Youtube, if you want to see it. I'm actually going to make a comic for one of the fanfics that I've written. I'm still trying to figure out which one to do though. I'm also suppose to draw so comics for my sis too. One of which has the Tails Doll! Please Read and REVIEW!


	7. Giving The Cake

_**Tails and Rosemary: Forgotten Mother's Day**_

_**Chapter 7: Giving the Cake**_

_**7.5.2011 Deathy**_: I'm almost done! I think this will be the very last Chapter! Thank you everyone who have read, reviewed, faved, and/or alerted this story!

Tails woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. "Food!" He says happily rolling off the bed. "Ow…" he moaned.

"Tails!" Cream called. "Are you up now?"

Tails stumbled to stand up as the bowtie wearing chao flew into the room. "Yeah, I'm up!" Tails called walking out of the room. "What time is it?"

"It's breakfast time." Vanilla stated flipping a pancake. "Help Cream with the table, okay?"

"Okay." Tails said walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a stack of plates out of the cabinet as Cream grabbed the glasses and Cheese grabbed the silverware.

"Today's Mother's Day!" Cream announced. "Will you be heading visit your parents after breakfast, Tails?" The cute bunny asked placing the glasses on the wooden table.

"Actually," Tails said placing a plate on the table like a professional waiter, "I'm living with them now."

"That's wonderful!" Vanilla said placing pancakes on the plate. "I hope they don't mind you eating over here."

"I don't think they will." Tails said. "My dad usually cooks, and it's not that good. Mom's is worse." He cringed at the thought. "I think they would be happy that I'm eating something that isn't charred."

Cream laughed as she grabbed the milk and orange juice out of the fridge. "Would you like milk or O.J.?"

"Milk, please." Tails said reaching for the unopened gallon. "Why don't I pour it?" He asked nicely. She handed him the milk happily. "Do you want milk too?"

"Yes please." Cream replied.

"What about you Cheese?" He asked looking at the blue chao.

"Chao~!" she or he cried happily while clapping.

"What about you Ms. Vanilla?" Tails said while pouring milk into the glasses.

"Milk too, please." She said placing pancakes on another plate. Tails poured milk into her glass and placed it down again like a waiter.

"Wow!" Cream said amazed. "You're very good at serving food Tails."

"Really?" Tails said looking up surprised at the complement.

"Yes." Cream nodded her head.

They all ate breakfast together and after wards, Tails said goodbye and see you later to the two rabbits. The two tailed fox hopped in his plane with the strawberry cheese cake and started his flight to his parents' house.

Tails arrived at home at around 1 pm. Amadeus was sitting in the living room with his wife playing chess with his wife, Rosemary. He was losing terribly, when the orange fox walked through the door.

"I'm hoooome~!" He sang as he entered their den. His hands behind him. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Rosemary answered contemplating her next move. "Shadow and Sonic set fire to their parents' backyard. Bernie is scolding them right now."

"Really?" Tails said tilting his head. "Well, what about you? How have you been?"

"Good." She said winning the game. "Checkmate." She looked at her husband who crossed his arms and scratched his head. "What about you, dear? How have you been? See anything good on your flight?"

"Yeah!" Tails said walking up to his mom. "I had a great flight. Oh mom," He said nervously. He still wasn't used to that word. One of his secret reasons for spending most of his time at his workshop in the Mystic Ruins. "Do you know what today is?"

"It's Sunday, May the 8th, Tails." She answered looking at her awkwardly standing son. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." Tails said. "Mom…" He began again. "Close your eyes." He managed to say.

The red haired fox gave him a strange look and shrugged. "Very well." She said closing her eyes. "How long must my eyes be closed?"

"Until I say the magic word!" Tails said happily placing something on the table. He rushed to the kitchen and open the fridge and grabbed some silverware and plates. Rosemary twitched nervously at the sounds of her baby boy messing around in the kitchen. He came back and set things on the small coffee table.

"Okay!" Tails said happily. "Open sesame!" he cheered.

Rosemary tilted her head.

"That's the magic word, mom." Tails stated.

"Oh." She said opening her eyes. "Oh my." She said staring at the strawberry cheesecake that she hadn't seen in years.

"Happy Mother's Day mom!" Tails said happily.

"Where did you?" She began.

"I found the recipe and I made it." Tails said grabbing a plate and cake cutter. "With a lot of help from my friend. How big of a piece do you want?"

"Thank you sweetie, but it's only lunch time." She stated.

"You're welcome!" Tails said. "We're having this for lunch."

"That's not a good meal for a growing young man."

"Don't care. Holiday. We eat cake. How big of a piece do you want?"

Rosemary looked at her husband who was wearing an ear to ear smile. He shrugged in defeat and she gave in. They were having strawberry cheesecake for lunch.

8.5.2011 Deathy: I hope ya'll enjoyed this. This is the last chapter. I may or may not right another. But Happy Mother's day everyone! I'm currently taking the EOCTs all this week at school and I only have 1 EOCT this year. So I'll have plenty drawing time in class. I'm going to start working on making a comic of one of my fanfics. I'll post it on my deviantart when I can. Please READ & REVIEW!


End file.
